Memories, Love, and the Pursuit of Blood
by SapphireSoul13
Summary: Yuuki is dying to know her past, Zero is torn between relationships and power, and Kaname has plans he intends to follow until the end. In one night they all find themselves staring danger in the face with different stories that intertwine.
1. Chapter 1

I love this anime and I thought I should write a FanFiction story about it. This is my 1st one so please tell me what you think but try to cut me some slack, I'm an amateur. The story takes place somewhere in Vampire Guilty. I don't own anything that relates to VK at all, the amazing Hino does. The only thing to my name is the idea.

NOTE: The point of views are constantly changing. If that's no problem then Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>  
><strong>

**Yuuki's POV**

Everywhere I looked there was blood. Even when I closed my eyes I saw it, the deep crimson colored liquid. I tried to focus on something else but my mind didn't allow me to. I needed to know my past and somehow blood was connected to it. My past was the only reason why I agreed to become Kaname's lover. I thought that if he knew I loved him he would trust me enough to tell me what happened to me 10 years ago. So far that wasn't going so well. Every time I approach him he would try to distract me or pretend that he didn't know what I was talking about. I know Kaname has something with my memories and he knows that I know. That is what makes it so difficult. I can't demand an answer from a pure blood vampire.

It was just me, alone in my dorm room at Cross Academy. Yori had moved into an empty room to give me some space. She's so nice and kind-hearted. I don't deserve a best friend like her. _Maybe I'll feel like I deserve more if I became a vampire?_ I quickly shook that idea out of my head thinking about Zero and how he would never forgive me for becoming such a disgusting beast as he called it.

"Yuuki," I heard Zero call out from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in." The knob turned and the door open. His silver hair and pale skin broke though my blood-diluted vision. I could hear him and see him. Was this a sigh that I accepted that my past should stay unknown?

I ran over to Zero and collapsed into his body. He was startled by my sudden actions and fell to the ground. I found myself above Zero with my hands around his neck. My eyes were stuck on his tattoo. "What are you doing?" he asked in a strained voice. We both knew he couldn't die from being strangled, after all he was a vampire, but it must've been uncomfortable for him.

"I'm so selfish, Zero," I look down at him and smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm selfish because I thought that if I could keep you from becoming a Level E and have you here with me I didn't need a past. I could create a future with you and Head Master."

"You're not selfish, Yuuki," he said looking at me. "You kept me alive this whole time by giving me your blood." The word_ blood _echoed in my head. It was scary to me yet calming. My grip loosened around his neck and I smiled at him again. "Why aren't you resisting Zero?"

"You should know by now that I only live for you and no one else. I will accept whatever you chose to do with me, willingly. You've already done too much for me already. Beings like me don't deserve the gift of living."

I laughed at his incorrect logic. "You don't understand._ I'm_ the one that lives only for you. That is why I want you to...drink my blood. I want you to stay alive so i can be happy."

"I can't make you happy. That's a place Kaname can only fill. He's the one you need. He is your _lover_, right?" he said the word as if it was dirty.

"Kaname is my lover, but that doesn't mean _you_ can't make me happy."

I knew that Zero couldn't resist my offer of making me happy weather he admitted it or not. It was a symbol he worried about me. I let go of Zero's neck and shifted my body so I was sitting next to him watching his lavender eyes. He laid there, still, gazing at the ceiling. "I can't…"

"Zero, please…" I begged. If I get Zero to bite me maybe it will make this blood that will devour my senses disappear. He looked at me with painful eyes then sat up. He moved my hair away from my neck and as he took in my scent his eyes grew red. I watched as his fangs protruded from his mouth and I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he apologized inching closer. My heart started to beat faster than normal as his tongue lick my neck. And before I knew it, his fangs had pierced my skin and he was drinking from me. I gasped in pain then sighed in relief that he actually bit me. I could feel the blood being pulled out. I knew Zero was struggling. He needed my blood but if he lost his resolve something could happen to me. Zero bit down deeper pulling me closer and a shiver ran up my spine. It stung like sharp needles were jammed into my neck. I never got use to the pain of a vampire feasting on my blood, but it wasn't always a horrifying experience. Zero's fangs in my neck brought me bliss sometimes.

I let out a deep breath as his fangs finally released me. He licked the remaining blood of my neck then pulled away. The redness disappeared in his eyes and they became lavender again. "I should go now," he said sanding up and whipping his mouth with his shirt sleeve. I stood up too. It might have been a too quick of a movement for me and the world around me started to tilt from side to side. My knees started to buckle and before I fell to the floor Zero was there holding me up. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. I must've took too much."

I pushed him off of me and stood tall with all the strength I could conjure up. "No Zero, you didn't do anything wrong. I just lost my balance. There's no need to worry."

"Are you really okay?" Zero asked in a concerned tone.

"Never better," I smiled. I thought his bite would make me feel better, but it didn't. to be honest I felt even worst. I felt like I was taking advantage of him. His life was in my hands after all. I made the decision protect him and that is what I'll do until the end.

He hesitantly opened the door. "See you later then."

I nodded my head.

The window flew open and a gust of strong, unnatural, wind blew in. Zero turned around to see what was causing all the commotion and so did I. I put my arm in front of my face as a shield. Then I saw Kaname, my lover, levitating outside my window. "My sweet Yuuki," he called out to me planting his feet softly on the floor. "Please come with me." His spoke perfectly as if his words were scripted. "Kaname Kuran," I heard Zero say behind me. His voice was clouded in resentment. Kaname ignored Zero and started walking towards me with his hands out. "Come with me so I can make the blood that is devouring your soul disappear."

Tears fell down my face and I ran into his arms. I didn't run to him because I loved him I ran because I needed to know my past. I told Zero I didn't need memories I just didn't him. I wasn't lying when i said that but when an opportunity like this falls into my lap I have to take. I buried my head in his chest as I felt more tears falling out of my eyes. We were from two different worlds, or at least that's what I use to think. Now, my views on Kaname and I are distorted. I don't know who I or he is anymore and it's because of the bloody madness inside of me.

"Please don't cry, it makes me sad," Kaname told me. I sensed a supernatural, charm-like feeling radiation off his hands into my head. I suddenly felt calm, as if all me troubles had never existed. I was finally sane again.

**Kaname's POV **

I held Yuuki's unconscious body in my arms. I had no choice but to use my pure blood abilities to make her feel better. She came to me with no hesitation, like I had planned. Everything thing that will happened from now on was planned. I even expected Yuuki to offer her blood to Zero and I quickly eradicated the repulsive fang marks.

"What the hell are you going to do with Yuuki?" Zero questioned. I didn't appreciate him demanding answers from me but I had to give him some type of response. "You will soon find out; however it is none of your concern right now." I took Yuuki and disappeared out the window. We were soaring threw the sky for awhile until I found the perfect place to set her down. "You need to awaken before you go mad," I said gently. I had to do this; I had to turn Yuuki back into a vampire so she can reclaim those memories she yearned for.

**Yuuki's POV**

The sky, the ground, the moon, was all red. I even saw Kaname's face in faded crimson. I didn't know where I was for a moment, but I didn't worry too much about it. I was with Kaname and I knew I was safe with him. He would save me and restore my memories to me. I was about to get my past back…or at least that's what I thought was going to happen. I felt Kaname pull me up and my head tilted back. Everything was still for a second as if he was hesitating. The next thing I knew, fangs were in my neck, Kaname's fangs.

I began screaming and kicking my feet in resistance. Kaname covered my mouth and tightened his grip around me so I couldn't move. I grew silent and accepted my fate. When the whole situation finally dawned on me I noticed how painful his bite was. It brought me more pain than Zero's. His fangs were sharper and could go much deeper than Zero could ever go.

I felt his lips leave my neck but he didn't let me go. I knew something else was going to happen and the suspense was killing me. Then the most unpredicted thing happened.

Kaname kissed me.

My eyes widened in shock and I tasted a salty liquid flow into my mouth. It was blood, Kaname's blood. I once again tried to resist which was a failed attempted. I knew I would have to swallow eventually and I did. The sensation of pure blood sliding down my throat made my shiver. And then I suddenly started to remembered everything.

**Zero's POV**

I knew where she was as soon as I smelled her blood. I memorized the scent and could smell it from miles away. There I stood, at the top of the clock tower watching Kaname lock lips with Yuuki. I shivered in anger at the sight of it. Kaname was an arrogant pure blood and I always hated him for that. Every single vampire was like that and he had just turned Yuuki into one of those beings. "Giving your blood to Yuuki by kiss," I mocked resentfully. "How clever."

I pulled Bloody Rose out of my school blazer, the sound of the connecting chain rattling echoed threw the quiet night. I pointed the gun straight at Kaname's head. My hand were steady and my eyes were direct and even from this height if I pulled the trigger it would be a kill shot. At that moment Yuuki jumped out in front of him with her arms out. "No Zero," she commanded. Her words entered my mind and I couldn't think straight. My hands started to shake in uncertainty. If I kill Kaname right now I could rest easy for a while, but Yuuki would hate me forever. And I couldn't bare that burden. I clicked the gun back and then froze when I notice Yuuki was crying. "Don't do it Zero!" she yelled out. "You can't because he is my older brother."

"Brother?" I repeated after a few seconds of silent. The words that escaped her mouth were not making sense to me.

"That's right," she said. "Kaname Kuran and I are s-siblings..." Her voice grew soft at the end and she swayed from side to side trying to maintain her balance. Kaname was behind her before she fainted.

Kaname looked at me with sad eyes. I don't know why a vampire with so much power could look so pitiful. "This would be so much easier if Yuuki wasn't my blood sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for clicking. Because I don't know what to say for an intro I'm just gonna go right to the story.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki's POV<strong>

A collection of cool shivers ran though my body and my mind was overwhelmed with all the history I was starting to remember. The Kuran blood flowed through my veins and I could feel my life come to an astonishing halt. This is the form I will take on for the rest of my now everlasting existence.

My eyes fluttered open as I began to slip back into reality. I tried to speak but my throat was too dry. This sensation was stronger than I had ever experienced before, it was as if I had gone without water for weeks. That's how parched my throat felt. But I soon realized I wasn't thirsty for water.

"Yuuki," I heard a soft male voice call out to me. I quickly searched for a certain brown haired boy and immediately found him. "Kana…" I stopped mid sentence and wrapped my hands around my throat. It felt like my neck was pulsating under my finger tips. The blood came rushing to my head and all I could think about was how much I wanted blood. I needed it. I tried another attempt to speak and surprisingly I succeeded. "Kaname," I said using all the strength I could muster to sit up.

"It's okay Yuuki," he insured me. "I know what you want." As he said those last words he moved a few strands of hair off his neck. I caught a whiff of his personal aroma. It was nothing like I had ever smelled before; sweet, like heaven. I looked into his eyes and saw the reflection of my face. My hair had grown longer, my eyes were bright red, and fangs were bursting through my lips.

Without saying a word I moved myself on top of him and bent my head down to brush my tongue over his smooth skin. When I jolted back in hesitation he gentle cradled me. There was no turning back now. I bit through Kaname's flesh and began sucking his blood. The taste was addictive. Once I swallowed the first drink it was hard to stop.

I bit down harder letting the red liquid moisten my throat. Even when the dryness was completely gone I kept feeding. Once again the Kuran blood flowed through my veins. A sense of warmth filled my body and I no longer felt like a human. Weather I liked it or not I was a vampire, a pure blood vampire.

I licked the excess blood off his neck and sat up to wipe my face. He soon sat up after me and pulled me into an unexpected hug. "I'm so glad you are feeling better." He held me for a little while longer hen let go to lick the remaining blood off my chin.

This is wrong. I had agreed to become lovers with my own brother. It was such a sinfully taboo act. I love him. Anyone who is close to me (Zero, Headmaster, Yuri, Kaname) knows that. I might even love him more than I'm supposed to, but I can't show him the same amount of affection I had before knowing the truth. If I tell him what I'm thinking how will he take it? Does it make me a fraud for using him to restore my memories and then reject his request? I was conflicted and soon the tears leaked from my eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I can't do this," I said in between sobs.

"What can't you do?" he asked in polite confusion. I had a feeling he knew what I mean but for some reason he pretended to be oblivious. So, I decided to reword it.

"You asked me to be your lover but you are my elder brother."

Kaname frowned. He knew exactly what I meant this time. There was no mistaking it. I could no longer look him in the eye and my gaze fell to my lap. He was hurt and I was the one who hurt him.

"Is there a problem with that?"

_Yes there is a problem. For one, it's just plain wrong._ I nodded timidly but stayed quiet.

Kaname stood up as if he didn't see my most recent action. "I want you to stay here while I take care of some business."

"Where are you…?" I paused when I saw him stop, his hand gripped around the door knob. "These are the types of things we monsters do Yuuki," he said before closing the door behind him. I heard his soft footsteps disappear down the hall. After a while they were too light to hear without effort so I stopped trying.

I took one look around the room and realized I didn't know where I was. The detailing on the walls and ceilings were too fancy for the day class dorms so I must be in the night classes'. Now that I think about it, the room had a certain smell to it. A smell that wasn't human. A vampire smell. A monster smell.

I crawled out of bed and took a few steps. I didn't know what to do with myself. I had so much on my mind I needed to sort out. How will my life change? What will happen between Kaname and me? And Zero…Zero! I had promised him I would never become such a thing and I became it. Will he hate me? Where was Kaname going? Was he going to kill Zero because he thinks he's the reason I can't be his lover?

I felt my heart beat echo in my ears. I was so loud that I fell to my knees with my hands covering my head. What was happening to me? It was as if I couldn't control myself. All my emotions were being forced out at once. There was too much power building up in my soul and I started screaming. The windows along with any other glass shattered and the wooden walls formed small cracks.

"Yuuki!" I heard a voice that sounded like Hanabusa's. He ran to me still calling my name hysterically then his tone grew more natural. "Yuuki! Yuuki! You need to calm down. Take deep breaths and relax."

I did as he said and soon after that I was back to normal. I looked up at him and he smiled. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm okay."

His smile faded. "You've got to learn how to control your emotions. If you have another scene like that it might cause a whole building to materialize into dust."

I nodded again and he helped me up. I didn't have to ask why he was here. Kaname had me surrounded by body guards 24-7. I didn't have to ask why I had such an outburst either. I was a vampire now and I possessed powers I didn't have as a human.

He tried to guide me to the bed but I resisted. I didn't want to lay down, I wasn't tired.

"I want to go see Zero," I said.

"Dorm President Kuran has instructed me not let you out this room under any circumstances."

"But I don't want to stay here I want to see Zero."

"I told you no exceptions."

I walked over to the broken window and stepped onto the frame. The broken glass poked that my feet causing a thin pool of blood to circle around me. Yes, it did hurt but I knew I would heal fast. I heard Hanabusa make nervous squeals of protest and I saw Akatsuki look up at me wide-eyed. I don't know why they were reacting this way. As a guardian I would jump off two story building all the time. I inched off the edge and before I knew it I was in the air. I made a more graceful landing than usual though.

I picked the glass pieces off my feet and kept walking. "Where do you think you're going?" Akastuki asked. I turned around and saw Hanabusa next to him. "I'm going to the Sun Dorm. You should come too or Kaname will be disappointed in you."

I knew that no matter where I went they would follow behind me and since my safety was more important that President Kuran's orders they had no choice.

Hanabusa sighed in defeat and pulled a pair of silver princess-like heels (that didn't match my purple nightgown) out from somewhere. "Let me put these on Yuuki."

"Don't you mean Lady Kuran," Akatsuki corrected clearing him throat.

"Right, Lady Kuran."

After he slipped them on I ran, as fast as I could. I stopped when I got to his door. What will I say to him? How can I explain this to him without sounding like a hypocrite? The sound of a chain snapped me out of my thoughts. He had a gun pointed at me and if I opened the door he just might shoot.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked rudely.

"I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about. You became a vampire. And I hate you for that."

"You don't really hate me, do you?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I hate you?" his voice was filled with anger. "The old Yuuki is gone and is replaced with a disgusting pureblood that only toys and manipulates people."

I stood there in silence listening to the gun quiver in his hand. He was right. The old Yuuki _is _gone and I am a monster now. Kaname said it himself. And purebloods _were_ manipulative. Kaname controlled me my whole life, hinting the future he had planned for us. How we would have kids and live forever. And I controlled Zero. I made sure he didn't fall to a Level-E even if he wanted to. But there was still one human characteristic that stuck: my emotions.

"I'm not the same Yuuki Cross you knew." I admitted. "But I still have the same soul."

"What are you talking about?"

"I haven't forgotten anything. I will still remember the memories of you and Head Master and the time we spent here at Cross Academy. They will forever rest in my soul."

"No matter how much you remember," Zero yelled the gun in his hand shaking violently now. "Things will never be the same between us. We can't be together because we are from two different worlds."

I let his words set in. That was what he truly thought all along, even before I turned back into a vampire. We could never be happy in his eyes. We were too far apart from the start. But in my eyes he was wrong. Who we are or what world we live in should not determine our fate. Headmaster must have had the same ideals as me in order to open a boarding school for both human and inhuman beings to subsist as one.

"You're wrong!" I shouted at the closed wooden door. I found myself running again but I wasn't running back to the Moon Dorms. I was running to the Girls' Sun Dorm, my dorm.

**Zero's POV**

"You're wrong!" Yuuki yelled and then her smell faded away. She didn't smell like what she did before. She smelled like a vampire, a pureblood vampire. She had become something I hated with such strong conviction, yet even though I said it I couldn't hate her. If anything I love her. But I know she doesn't love me because her heart belongs to Kaname.

I lowered Bloody Rose and tucked it back into my blazer. I don't know what I was think pointing this at her. I was angry and surprised and confused but that's still no excuse. "I'm so stupid," I whispered to myself. People like me deserve to die.

I walked over to the window, opened it, and looked at the endless stretch of trees. All of a sudden I got a sharp pain in my head and it quickly traveled down to my neck. As I held my throat tightly my tattoo started to glow bright red. It felt like my blood was on fire. Every vein in my body had its own pulse and was bulging out. The pain was unbearable and I found myself forgetting how to speak. All I could do was make strained groans. In the process of gaining control of myself I lost my balance and fell out the window. I had just enough time to become aware of the situation and make a not too shabby landing.

When I got to my feet I looked in front of me and my eyes widened. It was Toga Yaguri pointing a gun at me. "You're comin' with me Zero Kiryu."

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you liked it and will read my next chapter. Until then peace out :) <em>


	3. Chapter 3

welcome guys :)

Before you go on I would like to make a quick shout out to you for reading and to the voice actor **Vic Mignogna** for the amazing English Dub for Zero Kiryuu. He's awesome.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's POV<strong>

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I said coldly. I know he's my former master and I have to respect him, but he's from the Vampire Hunter Association. His only motive was to take me away and possibly kill me. I didn't want to die like that-shot in the head with a gun or tortured until my last breath disappears. I know I threaten my own life sometimes, especially to Yuuki, but I would rather be alive than be captured by the VHA. Honestly, the only person I will willingly lose my life for or allow to kill me is Yuuki.

"I'll just have to shoot you then," Yaguri said and before I knew it the gun fired and blood was gushing out of my side. It hurt like hell but I tried my best not to yell out in pain.

It was a burning and stinging pain I would never get use to. I doubled over holding my stomach while a chain of cursing words ran through my mind. I heard the gun click as he was going to shoot again, but a clinging noise seems to make him hesitate.

I tried my best to stand upright and use my shaky vision to search for whatever it was creating the sound. "You will have to go through me before you do anything to Zero."

I instantly knew it was Head Master. I could since his voice and ridiculousness from a mile away. He seemed different though. He still had that dim-witted personality for saying "before you do anything to Zero" when I was obviously shot in the stomach already. Maybe it was because his pony tail, kind smile and dramatic-like ways were gone and replaced with a mature and serious Kaien Cross.

He pointed his tough-looking sword at Yaguri. "Zero is like a son to me and I won't allow you to cause anymore harm to him."

Yaguri stood frozen for a while then withdrew his gun swinging it round his shoulder. "I guess I surrender." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. "I don't want to interfere with your father-son relationship."

There was a short silence as the wind blew leaves around.

"However," Yaguri said sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "At this point Zero has lost enough blood where he could lose control at anytime. I think it would be for the best if we put him into solitaire confinement until he heals."

I didn't protest not one bit. Maybe some time alone can help me clear my mind.

_20 minutes earlier:_

**Kaname's POV **

I was hurt but not surprised at what Yuuki implied. She had lived 10 years as an innocent human and humans don't marry their own family members. It's a tradition that only monsters do.

I hate to leave her on such a vulnerable note but I might loose control if I didn't get out of there soon. It wounded me deeply to get rejected from the only person that I truly love. But it wasn't in my plans to give up. I will keep fighting until I know Yuuki is completely safe.

I walked down the grand staircase and turned around when I heard my name being called. It was Rima bowing at the top step. "I just got a call from Tamuka just now. He said Senri somehow let Lord Rido's soul take over his body. They should be arriving any second." She seemed worried and slightly annoyed.

"It's possible for a pure blood soul to temporarily control or take over anyone below its own status even if the body is unconscious."

She nodded, descended down the stairs, and started towards the entrance. "He's here." She disappeared through the front door. I followed her down to the front gate to spot an expensive-looking car sitting idly. Takuma got out and opened one of the back doors. "Thank you Mr. Ichigo," I heard the voice that taunted me since that winter night a decade ago.

"It's nice to see you again my dearest nephew Kaname," Rido said. There was no doubt it was him. The one-red-one-blue eyes, the deep tone he spoke with, it all brought back those memories I tried to forget. He will be dead by dawn and that's a promise.

I restrained my emotions and conjured up some half-hearted words. "Same here Uncle."

"And how are you young lady," Rido's gaze wondered over to Rima. She turned her head and a little spark erupted from her hand.

"Lord Rido," Takuma said. "Please follow me to your reserved room at the Moon Dormitory."

After we walked back to the door I went directly to my room and stared at the chess board on my desk. It seems to me like I have some pieces to move.

**Yuuki's POV**

I didn't care if Hanabusa or Akastuki were right behind me. I just kept running until I got to my dorm. Everything looked the same as before. The window was wide open and the incased rose was blown over from when Kaname came in. The only thing that was different was the blood that covered everything. It was gone and I was finally free.

I pulled my uniform out and laid it on my bed. It seems like forever since I wore it. So much has happened in just a few hours. Not only that but I knew other things were going to happen too. I knew that the most yearned for event was about to happen and the effects would change things forever. I don't know how I know this exactly. Maybe it was some type of intuition. At these thoughts I decided to put it on. I am a guardian of Cross Academy and guardians help and protect.

"Lady Yuuki," Hanabusa called. I stopped buttoning my blazer and looked at him.

"Hanabusa."

He stiffed all of a sudden and his face formed an awkward and uneasy expression. "Um…uh…I'll give you some privacy." He tried his best to close the door quickly but I stopped him. "Hanabusa…"

He turned around. "Yes."

I hesitated for a second. I wasn't sure how to word what I wanted to know. "Is something…wrong? Is something going to happen? I just have this feeling like…"

Hanabusa sighed and made a serious face that didn't suit him. "To be honest Yuuki I have no idea, Lord Kaname hasn't informed us on anything. I do know that those to the same Pure Blood family can't kill each other. He has an uncle, Rido Kuran, who's been causing problems for the family for centuries. I think Kaname has plans to take his life."

I was going to say something, anything to confirm what he said but Akatsuki came in. He spoke so low that I had to struggle to hear even with my vampire abilities. He was saying something about Shiki and Rima and Kaname. Then he made a worried face and said something about Ruka.

"Please excuse me Yuuki." He bowed then left closing the door behind him. I don't think he left completely though. I could since his presence nearby.

**Author's POV**

_(I didn't know whose view to tell the story in so I made it 3__rd__ person.)_

"I can't believe Yuuki is a Kuran," Ruka thought to herself. "I guess my chances of being with Kaname are over." She sat with that same melancholy look on her face since the event. She had shut herself out from the rest of the world. It was the only way she thought she could cope. There was a knock on the door and before she could look up someone was walking towards her.

"Shiki?" she said questionably. She took another look and realized it wasn't him. It was some kind of possessed figure that replicated him. "Shiki…" she repeated, this time with a hint of fear. She tried to control him…it, but it didn't work.

"I'm feeling quite thirsty right now," he smirked. At that she tried to move, she tried to get up, but he pushed her down on to the bed. "Shiki! What are you doing? Stop!"

"Don't be so afraid I'll only take a little," he said positioning his body on top of hers. Ruka let out a loud echoing scream when she felt his breath on her neck. Just as his fangs were about to pierce her skin a boom-like sound came from the front of the dorm room. "Get the hell off of her!" Shiki looked behind him to see Akatsuki trudging over.

"If you don't mind you are interrupting_" he was cut off by a very strong orange haired vampire slamming him into to the wall.

"Akatsuki…" Ruka called in disbelief. She sat up and ran into his arms.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No I'm fine."

"Hey is everything alright in here," Takuma asked his voice lapsing into understanding at the scene before him. "Causing trouble for the students Lord Kuran, I think it's time for you to _leave_." Shiki got himself together and smoothed over the dent in the wall before exiting the room.

"I'm sorry Ruka," Takuma added. "I would've sent someone to inform you the current situation, but you were so_I just didn't want to bother you."

**Zero's POV**

I thought that being alone but myself would help me sort out my thoughts but it didn't seem to be working. I couldn't calm down no matter how hard I tried. I was pissed and I didn't know why. Was it because of Yuuki, Kaname, or myself? My brain was so crammed, it gave me a migraine. The blood inside me was churning every time I thought of her. I could never hate her. She's too special to me. I love her soft hands, her kind smile, her satisfying blood; I loved every part of her. There was no room for hatred.

The metal door opened letting in the moonlight. I didn't look up at all, I knew exactly who it was.

"Are you praying or crying," Kaname asked mockingly.

I resumed my knees-pulled-up-to-chin position and stayed silent.

"Listen well Zero," Kaname demanded. "You will do as I say and I guarantee you won't object."

I shot him a glare of disgust. "Are you forgetting the fact that I'm not one of your pawns?"

"I don't think you want to challenge me," He said in that annoyingly confident tone of his. I had my smart ass remark right on the edge of my tongue when a sharp pain rushed through my neck. I involuntarily gripped my neck although it didn't help much. My hands were slim as if my veins were swallowing its self. My entire body raced as if every muscle had run a mile. Was Kaname doing this to me? I saw his smug eyes watch me in severe pain and it seemed to make everything hurt more.

"You have a powerful mixture of blood within you right now. Yours to start off with holds the soul of a vampire hunter and a half. Yuuki's blood also flows through you who is no longer a human and of course my blood; the purest which contains traces of Shizuka Hio in it. The blood is trying to harmonize as a result you get _that_." He pointed at me.

I didn't respond. I don't know if it was because I couldn't or because I didn't know what to say back. It made sense, I could give him that much. The power inside is too strong for me.

I strived for deep breaths only to get them semi-even and strained. After a few long minutes I gained control again.

"It seems like you are sane again, more or less."

"What exactly do you want from me Kaname," I snapped.

"I'll make it simply. All you have to do is kill Rido Kuran for me."

"Why would I do anything _for you_?"

That's simple too," he replied and I rose my eyebrows in curiosity, "because you will do anything for Yuuki. You will do anything to protect her. That is why you will kill him."

There was an intense silence before he finally left. Even though I hate to admit it everything he said was true. I would do anything for Yuuki even if it is requested by Kaname. My affection for Yuuki is stronger than my hatred for Kaname. That, I couldn't change.

**Author's POV**

"Shiki you big dummy," Rima called out in a pitiful voice.

"Shiki won't answer you," Rido said proudly, "because I control him now."

_Takuma and Rima lead Rido into a secluded part of the campus's wood. They stood in the middle of the paved path ready to fight (especially Rima.)_

Rido poked his finger on his fang and a red rod of blood surfaced. He swung it around his head like a cowboy with a whip and flung it at Rima and Takuma. Both of them moved back swiftly but the orange haired girl was a second to late and a cut formed on her cheek.

"How dare you hurt a models face," Rima growled.

"You wanted a fight and a fight you will get," was all he said. At that insincere comment sparks erupted from her hands. She charged at Rido, flashes on lightning everywhere. Somehow the attack suddenly backfired and she was sent flying back, a cloud of dust surrounding them.

"Rima!" Takuma yelled into the gray darkness. He ran over to her and helped her up quickly incase he tried a surprise attack. Rima stood strong even with all the already-healing cuts and bruises on her body.

She jerked forward as if to charge at him again but Takuma stopped her. "No Rima you shouldn't…I brought him out here so I should be the one to…"

She jerked one last time before relaxing her shoulders in defeat tilting her head downward. It was no use. She knew Rido was much stronger than her and she couldn't beat him. Or at least she couldn't beat him physically…

"When did you become so stupid Senri," she mumbled. "Why would you let someone take over your body? I thought you were better than that, stronger than that."

She brought her head up as if receiving a boost of confidence. "Don't you love yourself? Don't you respect yourself? What about modeling? You have your whole life in front you and he would sacrifice it all willingly. Senri, you're such a dumbass!"

There was stillness in the air as if the world was muted. Rima stared at Shiki with emotional eyes while Takuma starred down with a melancholy look. After a few more seconds of this Rima lost her resolve and lapsed into hopelessness.

Then, a reflex, a jolt, tore through Shiki's body. Both Rima and Takuma's eyes were wide open in astonishment. Was Shiki trying to fight back? Did Rima's heartfelt lecture reach him?

He twisted and turn as if having a battle with himself. He bent over and his eyes changed sporadic from red and blue to gray. "No I won't let you," the strained voice of Rido said.

"Come on Shiki you can do it!" "Don't let him control you Senri!" the two vampire students started to shouted out word of encouragement.

"Rima…" the real Shiki called out. Unfortunately, that was the last thing he said before collapsing to the ground.

He did it…Senri Shiki fought back and Rima was proud of him.


	4. Chapter 4

***Note to readers* **

Please comment. I want your honest opinion (just don't be rude.) Put this in your faves or something if you like it. I will write more VK fanfics in the future so remember me. Enough talk lets get to the reading shall we...

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's POV<strong>

I walked down the 3rd floor hallway and knocked twice on the last door to find out it was open. I invited myself in and saw Ichiru standing next to a chained-down casket. "Thank you for meeting me here."

Ichiru nodded and held out a sword to me. "This cycle will go on forever if I don't end it now," I said lifting the sword in the air and swinging it down with both hands to cut the chains. I pried open the casket and grimaced at the body that laid there. It was almost sickening seeing Rido's peaceful-looking corpse. I pressed one hand on his chest and the other gripped the sword. I stabbed it into my hand letting my blood seep into him.

My blood soaked in quickly with no surprise. He _has_ been regenerating for 10 years straight so there is no doubting his hunger. But even after all this time I don't feel sympathy for him. I don't feel even a tad bit guilty that I was responsible for putting him in this condition, for wounding him with that Vampire Hunter sword.

I handed the sword back to Ichiru and he put it back into its case. "What happens now?" he asked me.

"We wait until he awakens completely and that's when Zero plays his part in this."

"Zero," he whispered to himself, the bells in his hair ringing slightly. "If you will excuse me I just remembered I have something to do."

I nodded. "Go right ahead."

He started for the door but stopped when he saw Ichijo come through. He greeted him with a bow and then left the room.

Ichiru and Zero were two entirely different people. It's almost hard to believe there siblings let alone twins. Zero was always so cold and emotionally scarred but Ichiru seemed like the opposite, so calm and collected. Although, there is one thing they do have in common; their mysteriousness.

"Kaname what is this?" Takuma asked eyeing the open casket. "Did you…?"

"You can rest easy Takuma I didn't kill him," I ensured. "I can't, remember. I just simply sped up the regenerating process. However, when he does wake up he won't be immune to death. If he's wounded in the heart or somehow beheaded he's automatically dead like the rest of us."

**Zero's POV**

Once again the metal doors opened letting in the moonlight. This time I had no ideas who it could be but I knew I wasn't in any mood for company. I was semi-calm and my thoughts were starting to become clear to me. I didn't want anyone or anything to ruin that.

I heard the sound of bells ringing and my eyes widen. "Ichiru…"

"Zero," he called out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked impatiently, my shock disappearing.

"I came to see you…brother."

_Brother_? I think to myself. He hasn't called me that since we were kids. "What do you want?" I was tired of people wanting to see me, wanting talk to me, wanting me to do something for me. I just want to be alone if only for a little while longer before life around me starts to change and I have no time for it.

He completely ignored what I asked. "Remember when we were children Zero? Do you remember when we use to be so close?"

My mind wondered to those memories. I use to be so gentle with him. Thinking back on it, it's hard to believe I could ever be that soft to anyone.

"I remember the time I was sick in bed and Mom and Dad were on a work trip. You made me vegetable soup and told me you loved me. Do you remember?"

_Do I remember?_ How could I forget? It was the last time I said _I love you_ to anybody before the attack with Hio. That same day I made a promise to him. I promised I would be the best Vampire Hunter I can be. I promised to be better than my parents, to make up for Ichiru's incapability and weakness.

"I remember."

"We are the cursed twins Zero." He told me. "And that's what we will forever be. I was the one born with the weaker soul therefore I can never be as strong as you."

"What are you getting at?" All this small talk was becoming annoying. He needed to hurry up to the point.

"I am a burden on you and I always will be. It's a fact that can't be denied. I am the one who kept you away from being a real hunter."

"_Can't be denied?"_ I thought to myself. I've been denying it all my life, and with such conviction too. I never once blamed him for my troubles. I never once hated him for being fragile. But he was wrong on one thing. It was the curse that was the burden not my him.

He walked over to me and knelt down. "Don't you want to be free? Free of me, free of the curse?" I knew where this conversation was headed and I wanted to end it now. It was an idea I never thought of, never considered. It was wrong to think let alone do such a cruel thing. "If you get rid of me now, I can no longer be your burden. I can no longer be the reason why you can't prosper." He leaned in closer and tilted his neck towards me.

"No… I can't..."I wanted to say so much more but this was all I could manage along with nods of protest.

"Please Zero," he begged tilting his neck in a little more. "All you have to do is drink my blood." The words Ichiru spoke were so plainly said as if what he wanted my to do was an easy task. Twice in one night I had someone beg me to drink their blood. Twice in one night I had the people I love say that it would help the situation. It was such twisted logic that it's almost insane.

I sat there in silence for a long while trying to quickly think over the decision. Ichiru starred at me with sorry eyes which clouded my mind. His facial features and personality was the same as when we were little kids. He was a physical replica of me but we act completely different.

He shook his head trying to get to me paying attention to him. At that moment his natural scent entered my nose. Is that what I smell like to other vampires? After all we do share the identical DNA.

I moved closer to him until my lips touched his neck. I had no more time to think and pressure rushed over me making my hands shake. For the first time I would be drinking blood to kill not to satisfy. My eyes glowed red as my fangs sunk deep into his neck. I took my first guilt-filled drink and before I could stop them tears were falling.

"Thank you," he said contently. _"No_ _Ichiru, this isn't a happy thing, it's a sad and tragic thing, something you should cry for."_

I drank and drank and drank for minutes and I felt the life slowly leaving him. With the last bit of strength he had left, he lifted his shaky hand and pulled the bells out causing his hair to fall. "I love you Zero."

And at that I retrieved my fangs from his neck and pushed him away. Due to lack of stability he fell back and hit the floor. "What are you_" he tried to say, his voice raspy.

"I can't do it. I can't go through with the promise I made to you. I don't want to loose you Ichiru. You are the only family I have left and I love you."

"But I'm useless…"

"I don't give a damn if you're useless! Taking your life won't make me a better hunter. It'll just haunt me until I die." I don't know if it was because he had nothing to challenge me with or because he had no energy left to debate but he didn't say anything after that.

I knew that there was enough of Shizuka Hio's blood in his body to eventually heal him so I didn't have to worry about him dying on me. Call me soft or whatever the hell else but I can't kill my brother no matter the reason. I want him that way as long as possible.

**Yuuki's POV**

I strapped the Artemis Rod around my thigh and opened the door to Hanabusa but no Akatsuki. I knew he had gone off to find Ruka or something. He bowed when he noticed me. "Lady Kuran." It wasn't until now did I realize the new name I was given which I never actually approved of. It was as if just agreeing to become Kaname's lover meant walking down the aisle. "Please Aidou Hanabusa," I said in the politest voice. "Can you not call me Lady Kuran?"

He nodded obediently. "Yes…Yuuki."

I sighed in relief. For a second I thought he was going to say something like "_it was Kaname's orders"_ and disobey me.

He led me down the stairs and out the building. It was dark but somehow I could see. The air had an unnatural presence to it that I tried my best to ignore. I didn't need another what-if to add to my list.

I didn't have to tell Hanabusa where I wanted to go because it seemed like he already knew. But to be honest I didn't know where I wanted to go exactly. I just knew I wanted to help out and that was all that was on my mind.

I heard Hanabusa gasp and he put his arm out to stop me. I looked in front of him to see these zombie-like creatures in our school's uniform blocking the pathway to get to the school building.

"What are those?" I asked nervously.

"There freshly made Level E's controlled by their master."

"But their students…" I was interrupted by ice flying in mid-air and the sound of vampires bursting into dust. We took at least 5 involuntary steps back as the number of these monsters increase.

"When is this gonna end," he growled throwing icy crystals everywhere.

_"Akatsuki."_

_"Rima."_

_"Ruka."  
><em>

All of them came running down the path and took a stance behind Hanabusa. With them there those _things _were disappearing faster and we were able to see where they were coming from.

We ended up in the back of the building in a concrete clearing. Then I saw Rido for the first time, drinking the blood of innocent school girls then throwing them to the side. His first impression wasn't looking to good right now.

"Juri," he said turning his head to me. "I haven't seen you in ages."

My instincts told me to stay away from him so I did.

"No you're not Juri. That face, it's different." He inhaled. "But you smell like her. You must be the little Kuran daughter, Yuuki."

He walked towards to me and before Hanabusa could guard me there were Level E's surrounding him and the other night class students. They were unstoppable, strong and controlled by Rido, threatening their fangs at them hungry for blood.

"No stop it! Let them go!" I yelled out although it didn't help. I was stuck and I had nowhere to run. On one side there were those _things_ and on the other there was Rido. He strolled over ever so slowly and pulled me into a straddling grip. "I will let them go after I get a taste of this luscious blood that flows within your body."

There I stood screaming and struggling in his steel arms but in the end it didn't help the situation at all. "Aw don't act like that towards your uncle."

_Uncle?_ This blood-thirsty untamed beast isn't my uncle. I would even consider his family. I could feel his body heat radiating on to me and his breath hot against my neck. "No! Please don't!" My shouts grew hysterical and fearful now.

"Go on," he encouraged. "Think about the person you want to save you. Yell out the name you love. It'll make this less of a frighting experience for you."

At that I stop moving and screaming. Not because I gave up but because I was thinking. _Yell out the name I love?_ Kaname? I loved Kaname. But there was also Zero-the one who was always there with me, the one who kept me strong and happy. I was trapped between the two and my lips spat out the right name.

"Zero…!"

"Get your filthy hands off of her." I turned to see the silver headed boy with a gun pointed at Rido. It seems as if my wish came true.

Rido's hold on me loosened at the sight of seeing him. This allowed me to grab Artemis and knee him with it. He jumped back groaning with pain and Zero fired sending a bullet right through his head. He fell backwards onto the ground but he didn't stay there for long. In a matter of seconds he got back to his feet, the bullet gone leaving a gash on his forehead.

I tried to run over to Zero but Hanabusa called my name. "You have to come with us Yuuki." His voice weak from fighting off all those monsters. They were loosing strength because of the condition Rido was in.

"But…"

"No Yuuki," Zero interrupted. "Go with Hanabusa. I have some business to take care of."

I sighed and trudged through the Level E dust over to Hanabusa and he took me away. I was afraid that this would be the last time I would ever see him again. After all, it was obvious that he was going to fight Rido, a pure blood. _Was he ready for that?_ No, I shouldn't think like that. Zero will come out alive. Better yet Zero will come out even stronger than before.

* * *

><p>I asked Hanabusa and the others to take me to the Sun dorm. It just didn't seem right to go back to the moon dorm. I might be a vampire but I am a day class student and that's a fact. On the way there I thought about Zero. The first time we met, the time I found out he was vampire, and those difficult times he helped me through when I had no memories to hold on to. I love him and I want to tell him that, but at a time like this the matter of living through this night is more important.<p>

**Zero's POV**

This is for you Yuuki. Me risking my life for your safety is for you and no one else. "If your intention is to kill me," Rido said. "I won't back down to a fight but if I do die I will be satisfied with where I left my life."

I rose my gun to shoot again but he ran off before I got a chance to pull the trigger. I could've immediately gone after him (due to my newly obtained powers) but I decided to take my time. I could smell Kaname out there somewhere in the woods waiting for Rido to show up.

**Kaname's POV**

There was a movement in the trees and then in a flash Rido was standing a couple yards away from me. "I see you told one of your pawns to put a hit out on me," he said.

"He's nothing close to my pawn," I told him with a smirk. "He's just a Vampire Hunter that will do anything for the person dearest to me." Saying it out loud gave me a boost of confidence. Zero was no longer a Level E so Yuuki had no reason to take care of him anymore. The nurturing love she had for him will most likely decrease since he doesn't have to depend on her as much.

"You mean to tell me I'm not the one dearest to you," he taunted sarcastically.

"You never were and you never will be," I declared. I knew he was joking but it was true. I hated him. He was the person responsible for my parents' death. I hate how he used his authority of being the oldest Kuran to kill them even if it is taboo. I tried my best to keep my resolve as all the resentment came flooding back to me but I couldn't and blew up his shoulder.

"That hurt like hell but is that the best you can do?" Rido challenged.

I usually don't give in to those kinds of games but I was tired of always holding back. I promise to give my all in everything I do from now on. I know I couldn't kill him but I could at least do some serious damage to his body.

And without warning he charged at me. I became alerted quick enough to dodge his attack.

It was time for round two.

I shot up off my feet and into the air. I gave Rido a determined look while chunks of bloody guts went flying. When I landed I saw him on the ground (armless) groaning in pain.

"You got me there nephew," he strained.

"I'm not the one who's going to_ get you_," I said then Zero appeared through the trees. He didn't waste any time pulling out his gun and aiming it at Rido. He had a tense look on his face like he wanted to get it done now and not a second later.

The sound of his gun firing echoed through the sky and I'm positive every vampire on the campus could hear it. I watched the bullet glide through the air and penetrate his chest. For a second the world was mute as if the universe didn't understand the present situation. Rido yelled out breaking the silence around us and scaring every single animal out the trees.

Zero put his gun back in his jacket and walked away showing no sympathy for the pureblood in distress. I'm surprised Zero didn't point that gun at me and threaten to end my life. But he did the smart thing and kept going. If he killed me Yuuki would never forgive him and he knew that.

A stringing pain on my neck drove me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see blood oozing out of a cut. This must have been the result of Rido using the last of his power to get the "final lick" in. But no matter how many times he cuts me I will still win.

Dust; it started at his feet and moved up slowly eating up his body. I haven't seen a pureblood die since Hio's death. Soon there was no trace of Rido left. Only a pile of dust to represent him. I walked over to the small hill of ashes and scooped some into a small tube I retrieved from my pocket. This would be the last memory of him existing before I destroy the evidence forever. 

_May you **not **rest in peace Rido Kuran._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's POV<strong>

I left Kaname and Rido as they were and followed the path out of the woods. I went to the dungeon where Yaguri had put me and open the door to find him picking up Ichiru's passed out body up.

"I came here thinking he's dead," Yaguri began, the smoke from his cigarette drifting into the air. "Then I realized his hearts still beating. Looks like you decided not to go through with it."

My eyes fell away.

"But I can obviously see that your love for your brother is stronger than the desire to be a vampire hunter. We need more people in the association like you. People who keep their careers and personal life separate."

I was a little shocked at his remark. I thought he was going to humiliate or insult me. I guess years of unemployment and teaching teenagers made him tolerant.

He swung one of Ichiru's arms around his shoulder and half carried half dragged him pass me. He stopped and said "You might wanna donate some of your blood to him if you really want him to live." I walked over and twisted his other arm around my neck. I had no reason to respond to something I already knew.

We carried him to Head Master's house and took him into a room that resembled a doctor's office. It was where Head Master treated Yuuki for her "neck wounds." I laid him on the bed while Yaguri looked through the drawers and cabinets. Not only was he a Vampire Hunter and teacher, but he was a certified medical assistant.

I rolled up my sleeves and alcohol-swabbed my arm while Yaguri washed his hand and readied the materials. The needle went in easily and my blood flowed into clear bags. After pints of blood were taken from me he hooked up Ichiru. Within minutes he was looking less lifeless.

**Yuuki's POV**

The walk to the dorm seemed long. I was full of fatigue and I could see a faint orange stretch across the horizon. We when about 15 yards away from our destination when I saw Yori coming out of the school building with Head Master. I didn't think twice to run over to her.

"Saiyori!" I called.

A smile formed on her face as she pulled me into a hug. "Yuuki." I felt one hand tug at my hair. I knew I had some explaining to do.

"Yori," I began. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she stood back to look at me.

I hesitated for a minute thinking about how to word it. "Remember those creatures of the night you said you didn't believe in." She nodded. "I'm…one of them."

"Are you trying to say you're a…vampire?"

"Yes," my voice was shaky with fear. Fear of her being afraid of me. Fear of losing her. "I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

"Even if you're not human anymore," she said taking my hand. "You're still the same Yuuki I've known for years."

That put a smile on my face. "So we're still friends?"

"Best friends." Yori bent down and fixed the Artemis Rod then hugged me again.

"Yuuki," he interrupted us in a worried tone. "We must go."

I pulled away and bowed to Head Master. He looks different in a way. His relaxed appearance had disappeared and was replaced by a sturdy fighter; typical for a Vampire Hunter.

"Don't you bow at me Yuuki," he cried out. "Come over here and hug me. I am your father and I should be treated as such_" In the midst of his frantic ramble I collapsed into his embrace and he grew silent. "I love you…daddy," I say softly.

The sentimental moment was over within seconds and Hanabusa takes me away (once again) from the people I love. I entered the dorm house which was empty and trudged up to my room. This room somehow became a personal common room for me. No matter the event I always find myself here.

Even though I was overwhelmed with exhaustion I couldn't seem to settle down. My mind just wouldn't shut up to put it in simple terms.

"You need your sleep," Hanabusa said.

"But I'm not tired."

"Please try."

"I'm just not in the mood for sleeping."

A cycle similar to this went on for about ten minutes before Ruka came storming in. "Ugh, why can't you get her to sleep Aidou?"

"I'm trying my best here!"

"You fool," she yelled, pointing at Hanabusa. "There's an easier way to do this." Her finger turns to me. "An obstinate little girl like you needs to sleep." And with an echoing snap of her fingers I feel instantly dizzy. I swayed back and forth for a while until everything went black.

It's funny how even in my dreams I still can't escape reality. Memories of Kaname filled my head then Zero later on. I loved them both and I didn't want to hurt either of them. I knew I had to make a choice. Stay and protect Zero or leave with Kaname and tend to my royal duties. These thoughts were the cause of uneasy slumber. I tossed and turned at the images that burn a whole in my heart. The only things keeping me asleep were the spell Ruka put on me and the thought of me waking up and having to decide. Those extra long hours were time enough for me to make my decision.

My eyes fluttered open to blinding orange light. I looked away from the window and sat up. The sun was low in the sky so it was probably around late afternoon or early evening.

There was a knock at the door followed by the cheerful voice of Head Master. "Yuuki, are you awake?"

I cleared my dry throat. "Yes."

"My little Yuuki has awoken. Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded.

"That's great because someone wants to see you."

In almost timed precision Kaname came through the door holding a tray of food. It was happening to fast. I wasn't ready. What do I do? What do I say? Panic rushed over with me and it was impossible to ignore.

"Yuuki I'm glad to see you're awake." He said handing me a glass of juice and I took a sip. It tasted different than I remember it being. Was it because of my new vampire sense of taste?

"I love you," Kaname said casually.

"I love you too."

"Do you love me enough to be my official lover?"

I was quiet for a minute then finally managed to find my voice again. "Kaname I..." Last night I made it obvious that my lover and my brother shouldn't be the same person. Today was just a continuation of our discussion.

"No, you don't have to explain why you don't love me as much as you love _him_." He said _him_ as if the name was cursed, as if wanting him was taboo. "As you know, Zero doesn't need_ protecting_ anymore. I thought your affection for him would fade away, but I was utterly incorrect. Your love is stronger than I thought it was. So my plans have been dismissed and you are free to do whatever you want and love whoever you want."

As he turned towards the door to leave tears pooled in my eyes. I wouldn't allow it to end that soon. I jumped out of bed and flew into his arms. They felt the same as when I was a little girl. "I love you Kaname Kuran and I won't forget you."

"Don't cry," he whispered, "my beloved Yuuki. I'll be back some day in the future." He paused to pull me in closer. "And in between those days I won't forget you either. Or the one who stole you away from me."

He let go of me, whipped my tears, and left the room taking the love I once felt with him.

They weren't good parting words: _Or the guy who stole you away from me_, but pretty modest for someone who shattered his heart in to a billion pieces. It was so like him to restrain his emotions. I wish I could do that. I'm always emotional about something. That's why the last memory he has of me is me crying. I'm sure it didn't hit a nerve and make him want to bow before me. No matter how hard I sobbed he knew all my love didn't belong to him. I felt so dirty for playing Kaname like that.

I figured it was time to pull myself together. Kaname is gone and it is time to focus on Zero. I took out my spare uniform and slipped it on. Walking out into the hallway I saw nothing. Not a one soul in the building. I'm assuming every day class student was sent home until the _situation_ is solved. It's a hazard to have mortals around especially when there could be some Level E's still alive and hiding. But I'm sure Head Master's out there slaying them.

Even though the sun was in the process of setting, it still burned my eyes. It was as if the light it gave off was suddenly multiplied by a hundred. I smoothed out my blazer and took a brave step out. Then I noticed there was something in my pocket; sun glasses. I put them on immediately which gave my eyes instant relief. As I walked down the path I felt guilty for wearing them. Did Kaname put these in my pocket? I shook the thought away quickly and concentrated on the important thing. Finding Zero.

I stopped to think for a while. There was only one place he could be. I rushed to the Head Master's building to find the door open then I went straight to the roof. My body froze as a saw Zero's back side facing me. He looked like he was watching the sunset. I took slow and silent steps towards the silver haired boy then took a stance a few feet behind him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I said staring at the shadowy pinkish-orange sky before me.

His body stiffened as he heard my voice but he didn't turn around. "In a way it's refreshing because I know that this night will be different from the last." I walked over and stood next to him. "The worst has already happened and this night will be peaceful."

There was stillness in the air as Kaname appeared into our view from below. You could see everything from here so clearly. His walk to the front gate, his assembly of followers encircling him, and the invisible tension bubble around them. I could smell every one of them and I'm positive they could smell us.

When my eyes slowly made their way to Zero he was looking at me. I flinched in surprise but don't look away.

"If you love him so much why didn't you go with him?" he asked turning his gaze back to the horizon.

"Because," I explained. "I love someone else more."

I didn't give him any time to respond before I jumped into his arms. It felt so warm nuzzled in his chest. His body felt different than it did when I lasted hugged him. He seemed stronger and bulkier probably because he's more powerful now.

"Zero, what I mean is that…I love you."

He finally returned the hug wrapping one long, pale arm around me, the other rested on the side of my face. "And I love you Yuuki," he says, his lavender eyes staring into my brown ones. They were almost hypnotizing, full of affection and desire. By the time I had snapped myself out of the trance Zero's lips were on mine, kissing me. I found myself under his spell again. His soft lips, the way he held me; it was all so perfect.

And in a flash the kiss was over and my heart ached for more. I look up at him, his head to the sky. _What is he thinking about? _Even after all these years I still have a hard time seeing through his stone features.

The sun was low and the moon came into view. I felt like the sunglasses were unnecessary so I took them off. When my eyes adjusted to the light I took a step back and brought my head to the sky along with him.

"You know," Zero said. "I still can't believe you're actually a vampire."

So that's what he was thinking, about me being inhuman. Did this thought scare him out of kissing me longer?

"To be honest I can't believe it either," I replied. "But it is what it is and I have to accept that."

I am a vampire. That's what I am. I sleep during the day and hunt during the night. I drink the blood of humans and live in the world of the immortals. I need to accept that.

A gush of wind passed over us and I got a whiff of Zero's natural scent. It was the first time I smelled him with my vampire senses. It had an enticing aroma beyond words that made my mouth water. I inhaled it a few times and my heart started to burn.

Zero turned to me and after a second of studying me his eyes grew wide. I was about to question why he wore such a surprised expression when it all occurred to me. I was thirsty.

My eyes were a deep red and my fangs pushed out of my mouth. It was too late to hind my desire for his blood and I unconsciously drew myself closer to him. Is this what Zero felt like when he drank my blood, so uninhibited and out of control?

"Zero," I whispered then wait for any sign of rejection. He reached up and undid a few buttons on his shirt. I took this as a green light and wrapped my arms around his neck. After pushing back his collar the smooth white skin was revealed to me. I knew exactly what I wanted and he knew too.

Without hesitation I sank my razor sharp fangs into Zero's neck. I heard a painful groan escape his lips. Being bitten wasn't the best feeling in the world and it took a while to get use to the feeling. If anyone would know this it know it would be me.

I sucked in a mouthful and swallowed the first drink. My insides melted at the fresh and addictive taste. It was more addictive than Kaname's beyond compare. I drank the crimson-colored liquid for about 5 minutes pulling myself closer to him with every swallow. It probably sounds weird but it was almost like I could taste his emotions in his blood. I could feel the love he has for me. I could feel the lust he has for my blood. I could feel the happiness I brought him even if he rarely smiled. What is this? Some kind of supernatural ability or blood reading? How come I didn't feel this way with Kaname? Is it because Zero and I were destined to be together?

His grip tightened around me and another groan fled his lips. I reluctantly removed my fangs and licked up the extra blood that trickled out of the wounds. He lifted my face up and brushed his tongue over my lips and chin. I shivered at the wetness cleaning everything away. It didn't seem weird or awkward at all like when Kaname did it.

I leaned my head against his warm chest and lost myself in his smell and the after taste his blood brought on. It was so calming, the way he held me in his arms. I could get use to this—being so close to him.

"So you pick me then," Zero whispered.

"Isn't it obvious," I replied shifting to look at him. His eyes were amused as if he wanted to smile, but decided not to.

"Only in my dreams was I able to hold you and now those dreams have become reality."

Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered about how long Zero actually loved me. Was it 6 months or 4 years? I don't exactly know when I realized I loved him. Kaname was way too distracting to completely focus on something else. But the older I got the less I fell into his traps.

"I didn't become_ his_ lover because I loved him with all my heart and soul if that's what you're thinking."

He didn't say anything for a while and I was starting to think he meant something entirely different. What's the real reason then?" he asked.

"To get my memories back," I answered too quickly. "I thought he had something to do with it."

"And you were right."

I smiled at the actuality of it; the actuality of finally getting my memories back. "It feels nice to finally know where I came from." My hands wrapped around Zero's neck and my fingers tangled in his silver hair. "Because when I know where I came from I know where I'm headed."

I brought my lips to his and kissed him. It didn't take long for him to return the passion and to be honest it was more than I thought he would give me. I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. When he pulled me in closer I kissed him harder. When his tongue poked at my bottom lip I opened my mouth with no hesitation. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest but I tried my best not to let that get to me.

But just like any other kiss, it had to end eventually. Even for vampires who could hold their breath all day.

We locked eyes for a long while then turned our heads to the sky. I didn't realize how long we were out here until I saw the full moon shine brightly above us.

Even with all the drama that happened I wouldn't change a thing. Not yesterday or today. Everything is perfect. I got my memories back, confessed my love to Zero, and tasted the blood I now desire. I starred danger right in the face last night but it's truly been a long journey of memories, love, and the pursuit of blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_


End file.
